


In the Trash Can with Ral Zarek

by Clariwench



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Electroplay, POV Second Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clariwench/pseuds/Clariwench
Summary: A collection of reader x Ral Zarek one shots! Some will be connected, some won't be.





	In the Trash Can with Ral Zarek

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was adapted from the (private) fic I am currently writing! I changed around the background, but the good stuff is still the same. ;) Edited to be slightly less terrible.

It was well after midnight when you knocked on the door to Ral Zarek’s personal lab. He had asked you to stop by and bring food, because he had been working for three days straight on this project and was thoroughly tired of energy bars and coffee.

The two of you had been friends with benefits for a few months now. It was the worst kept secret in the Izzet League, but you had to at least pretend that you were being sneaky about fucking the man who often led projects you were on.

You knocked again and heard a voice telling you to come in.

His lab was truly organized chaos. Ral was waist deep in part of a machine, clanking away. “Hold on,” he grunted. Wriggling himself out, he stood up and brushed off the front of his outfit. His hair stuck out in every direction and he had grease smudged on his cheek.

"You have no idea how badly I need real food,” he said, stretching and looking for a spot to clear off to eat. There were gadgets, papers, and tools covering every surface and much of the floor. Despite being in the lab frequently, there were always new things that caught your eye. “What did you bring?”

Setting the bag on a stool, you responded, “Stuffed pork and some pasta.”

As you slipped off your cloak, Ral saw that you weren’t wearing your usual guild attire. Instead, you wore a tight light turquoise dress made of a stretchy material that showed off every curve and made it very obvious you weren’t wearing anything under it.

“I know what you’re doing… and it’s absolutely working,” Ral said as he pulled you close and kissed you. “Food can wait.”

You kissed for a few moments, then Ral broke off the kiss to shoot a small bolt at the metal door. “Anyone who even thinks about disturbing us will get a nice surprise,” he said, smirking. It was late, but there were always guild members working through the night.

You responded by pulling off your dress and slipping off your shoes.

Ral moved a pile of parts and pieces aside and playfully shoved you onto the smooth wooden workbench, ass in the air. Looking to his left, he noticed a few straps laying there. Grabbing them, he secured your arms behind your back, checking the tightness with his finger. He then attached straps from your ankles to the legs of the workbench, spreading your legs as wide as they could go. He stepped back and admired his work. “I might just keep you here for a while, as an inspiration,” he said, feigning contemplation. Ral started rubbing your clit and continued, “But, it feels like you would just leave a puddle on the floor and we can’t have that.”

You wiggled around, loving how wonderfully helpless you felt right now. Your pussy was soaking wet, desperate for Ral’s cock.

He smacked your ass lightly at first, earning him a giggle. You gasped when he smacked it harder and sent small sparks through his palm.

“Please, Ral,” you begged.

Pulling down his pants and not wasting any time, Ral thrust his cock into you and started pounding away. All the equipment on the bench was rattling, some of it clattering to the floor, and the wood was creaking. Ral didn’t care if anyone figured out what was happening behind that door. It wasn’t until you started moaning louder that he took the scarf from around his neck and tied it around your mouth, muffling your moans. While he secretly loved the idea of everyone knowing how well he fucks you, he didn’t want to be  _that_  obvious about it.

You loved being gagged like that. The silk smelled like Ral – ozone, grease, and a hint of cologne.

Ral gripped your hips hard, steadily thrusting and trying desperately not to explode when you squeezed his cock as you came. Taking a deep breath, Ral muttered, “We can get a few more out of you, don’t you think?” He leaned forward to play with your breasts.

You moaned a reply as he roughly squeezed them, but it was muffled by the gag.

“That’s what I thought,” Ral chuckled. He continued fucking you and pinching your nipples.

When you felt like you were getting close to coming again, Ral sent small sparks through his fingertips, making you come instantly. He knew how much you liked that.

Ral was getting very close. He thrust harder, hoping to get you off one more time. Leaning forward more, he found an angle that got an increased response from you.

You moaned loudly into the gag, loving that it let you be more expressive without fear of being overheard. His cock was hitting just the right spot and you were soon coming for a third time.

He couldn’t hold on any longer as he grunted, his warm cum spilling into you.

Ral took a few moments to collect himself before pulling out. “Maybe I should keep you here for a while longer,” Ral said jokingly, grabbing your ass.

You mumbled through the gag – Ral couldn’t quite tell if it was a moan or a protest – and wiggled around as much as you could.

Ral laughed, giving your ass one final smack before removing the scarf from around your mouth.

You breathed heavily with a small smile on your face. “As much as I love this, my arms are falling asleep.”

He released your legs first, so you could stabilize yourself. After undoing the straps on your arms, he rubbed them to help get the blood circulating better.

“That was fun,” Ral said, kissing your forehead. “I needed that.”

You smiled and said, “I did, too.”

Just then, you heard a knock on the door immediately followed by a _ZAP_ and what could only be a goblin squealing.

The two of you laughed.

As you slipped your dress back on and cleaned up, there was a second knock followed by another goblin’s shriek. A voice from outside the door said gruffly, “I know you’re in there, Zarek. Stop torturing goblins and take this damn Azorius paperwork for that stunt you pulled last week.”

Ral sighed, the thought of paperwork already giving him a headache.

“I… think I’ll head out,” you said as you slipped the heavy cloak back on. “It sounds like you’re about to be busy.”

“That’s probably best,” Ral said, as he waved away the enchantment. “Come in already,” he yelled, annoyed.

The tall, bald guildmage walked in holding a thick stack of paperwork. He looked back and forth between you and Ral. “Isn’t it a little late for company?” he said judgingly.

“The League never sleeps!” you said chipperly as you walked quickly out the door.

As you made your way down the hall, you heard some mutterings followed by the guildmage saying loudly, “If you’re going to say that it's none of our business,  _then don’t make so much noise that it becomes our business_ , Zarek.”

“Fuck off,” was Ral’s distant reply.


End file.
